criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Face Fallen
'''Face Fallen '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Little Pheadmouth and it's 28th case of the game, also the 4th one to take place in Little Pheadmouth. Plot Few weeks after the events of last case, team still didn't caught Demos. Bruno, whose burns have finally healed, and player went for a walk around the town. As they were passing by the synagogue, they heard a loud scream. When they went there, woman named Lynn Young told them that her fiancée started coughing blood. When team went to investigate the synagogue, they found a body of venture capitalist Jasper Nemark. The team interrogated Lynn, who said that she and Jasper were in synagogue almost every day and nobody could have poisoned him that easily. Team also interrogated butcher Kai Goldenberg and synagogue food court employee Doris Black. The team then returned back to precinct, but Ben informed them that somebody is taking pictures of the crime scene. After returning to the synagogue, they found detective Martha Rheinberg taking photos for her own private investigation. After telling Martha to go away, team investigated nearby playground where Jasper was spending time with his son. There, they found Liam Saunders's microphone. Team interrogated Liam, and also spoke to Doris Black again, who was angry at Jasper for firing her from his former company last year, and they spoke to Kai, who was angry at Jasper for mocking his British accent. As the team was heading back to synagogue, they got interrupted by Lynn, who said that her house is on fire. After putting out the fire and calming Lynn down, team investigated the house where they found victim's suitcase with restraining order from Jasper to Liam Saunders. After questioning Liam, who claimed that Jasper was annoyed by Liam constantly trying to interview him, team spoke to Martha Rheinberg, who was revealed to be Jasper's mistress. Team investigated nearby playground for one last time, where they found all of Jasper's clothes burned by Lynn, who said that she wants to forget about Jasper after finding out that he has been cheating on her with Martha. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Kai Goldenberg for Jasper's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Kai said that Jasper organized fake charity for Kai's brother Adrian that was fighting lung cancer. Whole town donated to the charity, and after few weeks, there was enough money for Adrian's surgery. However, instead of giving the money to Kai's family, Jasper took all of the money and convinced Kai's family that he lost all money in casino. Few months later, Kai's brother lost a battle with lung cancer and eventually died. Pissed at Jasper for embezzeling money and for framing him, Kai poisoned Jasper's lunch with arsenic. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced him to 7 years in prison. Post-trial, Doris Holiday told the team that she saw Anya Ivanova running through the playground with another woman. The duo went to playground where they found an empty briefcase with blue stains over it. Doris analyzed it and said that blue stains are comming from Morognium. Ben checked all security cameras around the town, but couldn't find Anya and other lady. However, Liam Saunders came to station, saying that he saw Anya and her friend entering a van next to the playground. Team went back to playground where they found Anya's phone. Ben analyzed it and said that Anya was planning to destroy Morognium since she can't protect it from Demos anymore. However, Ben also found threatening messages from Demos. Last message wasn't even opened, and it said that her van is rigged with a bomb. Team quickly went to find Anya before she and her friend explode in their van. Meanwhile, team investigated synagogue again for more clues about OoS, but couldn't find anything. However, they arrested food court employee Doris Black for being a member of OoS. Sadly, Doris refused to say anything more about OoS. After all these events, Chief Vanya Bhakta wanted the team to find Anya and her friend before something bad happens to them. Right when she said that, Ben informed the team that a van exploded in a nearby forest.. Summary Victim: * Jasper Nemark (found poisoned at the synagogue). Murder Weapon: * Arsenic Killer: * Kai Goldenberg Suspects LYoungVC28.png|Lynn Young KGoldenbergVC28.png|Kai Goldenberg DBlackVC28.png|Doris Black MRheinbergVC28.png|Martha Rheinberg LSaundersVC28.png|Liam Saunders Quasi-suspect(s) DHolidayVC25.png|Doris Holiday Killer's Profile * The killer uses insect repellent. * The killer is Jewish. * The killer drinks chai tea. * The killer wears blue nail polish. * The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes